


Destined

by Supersteffy



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh the Abridged Series, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Haiku, M/M, Random & Short, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9263885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supersteffy/pseuds/Supersteffy
Summary: A haiku I wrote about Marik and Bakura meeting for the first time (anime-canon).





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my haiku challenge on tumblr.

Amethyst and gold

Met white in a dark alley

True lust at first fight


End file.
